free the desire in your soul
by lareinesombre
Summary: Let me take you to a place like nowhere else. /Robbie&Tori/


**Warning(s):** Adorable fluffiness? Is that a good warning?  
><strong>Notes:<strong> This is what happens when you listen to the same song for four hours straight… I also rearranged the lyrics to my liking.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Victorious or Let Me Love You by Tim McGraw.

...

**Sometimes I close my eyes and imagine you with me…**

_He was holding onto her soft, pretty hand as they walked down the street, together. He was listening to her talk about anything under the sun and he realized that he loved her voice. Her beautiful flowing voice. He looked over at her and his smile grew wider. She glanced in his direction and smiled back. "You know," she said. "I really love you." She leaned over and kissed him on the lips in front of everybody on the street. He smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her._

_They stopped and looked up at the sky as a loud boom of thunder was heard. They smiled and started running as the rain pelted them. They laughed and splashed through the puddles as they ran. Soon enough, they were in her living room, standing in the bathroom drying off. She grabbed a towel and started drying his hair and laughed when his afro puffed up. "Hey," he said in annoyance. He grabbed another towel and dried her hair and made it poofy too. _

_They stopped after a while and left the bathroom. "Do you have dry clothes here?" she asked him._

"_No," he said._

"_You can borrow my dad's. I'm sure he won't mind," she told him. She ran into her parent's room and grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants. She tossed them at him. "Here you go."_

"_They're a little too big."_

"_You'll get over it," she told him. "I'll be in my room changing." She glanced down and laughed. "And I'm so glad I didn't wear a white shirt today."_

_He smiled and went back to the bathroom to change into the clothes. After he changed, he walked to her room and opened the door. He looked in and saw her wearing her shorts and a bra. His eyes grew wide and he slammed the door shut. "Robbie!" he heard her shout. She ran to the door and opened it. "What do you think you were doing?" she asked him angrily, still only wearing the bra._

"_I… Uh… Thought you were dressed," he said looking at her face and trying not to look any lower._

_She huffed and looked at him. "Fine," she said. She walked away and left the door wide open. He slowly walked in as she hopped on the bed._

"_Aren't you –"_

"_Nah," she said. She patted the spot next to her. "You can lie down next to me, you know," she suggested. _

_He awkwardly walked next to her and lied down. She rolled onto her side and put her head on his chest. Her fingers trailed up his chest and he was lying still as a rock. "You're a great guy," she whispered just before she kissed him._

His eyes fly open as the alarm clock goes off. He groans and closes his eyes for a few seconds. He rubs his eyes and sits up. "Stupid dreams," he mutters. He climbs out of bed and smacks the alarm clock to turn it off.

"Finally," Rex says next to him. "I was wondering when you were going to turn that dang thing off."

**I want to be the reason for your smile…**

He walks into the school and runs over to her locker. "Hey!" he says when he finally reaches her.

She turns around and smiles at him. "Hey, Robbie," she says with a smile.

"So…," he says, suddenly getting awkward.

"What's wrong?" she asks, her eyes getting worried as she notices his sudden awkwardness

"I… You know how it's Valentine's Day," he starts.

"Um… Yeah?" she says.

"Are you going with anybody?" he asks in a rush.

"Uh, no, not yet," she answers. "Lots of guys have asked me, but I just… I think they just want to go to the dance and make out and then take me home and have sex."

"Well…"

"Yes?" she asks, a small smile slowly appearing on her face.

"Would you maybe like to go to the… to the… um…," he starts stuttering and can't finish his sentence. Suddenly the school bell rings and they both look up at the ceiling. "I've got to get to my class on the second floor," he says quickly, starting to run away.

She grabs his arm and kisses him on the cheek. "I'd love to go to the dance with you," she whispers to him. She lets go of him and starts to walk in the opposite direction to her class and she waves good bye to him.

He doesn't care that he's twenty minutes late to class that day because he was standing in the hall in with a smile on his face.

**I want to taste your kiss…**

Robbie shows up at the Vega's house and he's wearing a black suit holding three red roses in his hands. He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. The door opens wide and her dad is standing there. Her dad looks over him up and down. "Hello, Robbie," he says seriously with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Hello, sir," the boy says, trying to not to freak out and scream because he's going to the dance with Tori Vega.

He sees movement behind Tori's dad and he gets a glance of her in her beautiful dress – a knee-length blue dress that has small pink flowers on it and she has ribbons in her hair. He smiles and he notices that Tori's dad has looked behind him and is now glaring at him.

"Stop staring at my daughter," he tells him angrily. "Make sure she's home by eleven."

She's suddenly there, her hand on her dad's shoulder. "Dad," she says. "The dance doesn't end till twelve. And Cat is having a small party for eight of us, including Trina."

"So what time?" her dad asks angrily.

She rolls her eyes a little. "I've already told you. We won't be back till about the afternoon of tomorrow."

"Fine," he says, jaws clenched. "Touch my daughter anywhere private and I'll kill you."

"Yes, sir," he says, even more scared than he was before.

Her dad leans down and kisses her on the top of her head. "Be good," he says softly. He quickly walks back into the house and slams the door shut, leaving the two alone on the porch.

"Um… My car is over there," he tells her.

"Okay," she says. They both walk over to the car and he feels her suddenly grab his hand. He glances down and then up to see her smiling at him.

…~*~…

They soon find their friends already dancing around in the corner of the room. Cat stands there, holding hands with Jade and dancing around like crazy people, both of them laughing, while Beck and Andre just lean against the wall talking. "Hey!" they both say to their friends.

"Hi!" Cat says, still goofing off with Jade. Jade murmurs a small "I hate you" to the two of them.

"Can I join?" she asks the two girls. Cat and Jade let go with one hand and she joins their circle and they all goof off and dance together.

He stands there awkwardly and she lets go of Jade's hand. She motions for him to join them. Jade sighs angrily but takes his hand anyway.

After a lot of fast songs and a lot of goofy dancing, a slow song comes on and Jade lets go of Robbie's and Cat's hands and runs over to Beck and grabs his shirt and pulls him to the dance floor to be with her.

"Tori," he says. "Do you-"

"Of course," she says, grabbing his hand and walking to the dance floor together. She turns toward him and wraps her arms around his neck and he wraps his around her waist. She smiles up at him and he's just grinning like an idiot.

Near the end of the song, she leans in closer and rests her head on his chest, sighing happily. "You're a great guy," she whispers to him.

He decides to hold onto her tighter.

Near midnight, they disappear into the corner together and she kisses him on the lips for the first time.

**Let me take you to a place like nowhere else…**

He hears knocking on his front door and he starts to head towards it, but hears his mother answer it. "Hello," she says.

"Hi! I'm here to see Robbie."

"Right, are you that slutty friend of his?"

"What? No, I'm Tori Vega," she says.

"Oh," his mom says and he knows she's giving her a mean look. "You're the one who kissed my son's friend while he was dating that creepy goth girl? And you also made out with my son's old crush's boyfriend? Hmm. You're definitely not the slut." He closes his eyes tightly and hopes that she isn't offended by his mother's words. "Well, are you coming in or not?"

"Um, yes, ma'am," she says carefully. He runs over to her and hugs her tightly.

"Hey, Tori," he says. He hears his mother clear her throat and he lets go.

His mother motions for him. He glances back at Tori and follows his mom. His mom glares at him. "Why are you bringing her to our house?" she asks him angrily.

"She's just a friend mom."

"Are you having sex with her?"

"No."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No."

"You better not be or I'm taking that stupid puppet and burning him to pieces. Then, I'll put the pieces in a jar and sell it to an Indian and tell them to throw into the Indian Ocean and hope that the sharks eat it."

"That's harsh and weird, mom," he says.

"Whatever." His mom stomps away to the kitchen and he goes back to the beautiful girl waiting for him.

"Sorry about her," he tells her. "She's very strange and mean. She's also judgmental… I think she gets it from my Grandma."

She laughs. "It's okay. I was shocked at first and then I decided to just ignore what she was saying about me."

He smiles and grabs her hand and leads her to the other side of the house. "I have something I want to show you," he tells her.

"What is it?" she asks as he takes her to his backyard.

"Just something I've loved since I was a little kid," he says. He leads her through the bushes and garden. Finally, they get to a small walking path and he guides her down it. "I've loved this place so much. It's just so peaceful. And I also come here to get away from my mom."

"This is it?" she asks glancing around.

"No, but we're close," he tells her.

"Cool, I can't wait to see the place that you absolutely love," she says while poking him the stomach.

He smiles and leans over to kiss the top of her head. "I've never brought anyone to it… Besides Beck and Andre a few years ago but they didn't care about it. I hope that you will."

"I'm sure I will," she says.

Finally, they get to large tree with a small ladder on the side. "This is it," he says looking up at it. She gives it a strange look and smiles, trying to be nice because it's just a tree. He lets go of her hand and starts to climb the ladder. Finally, he gets to the top of the ladder and grabs a rope hanging there. He ties the rope around his waist and starts to climb up. Finally, he gets close to the top and unties the rope. He tosses it down and motions for her to come up.

She looks up the tree and sighs. She climbs the ladder just like he did and ties the rope around her and she notices them. Little holes in the side of the tree with little handles to hold onto. She smiles and grabs on and climbs up the tree. Finally, she gets to where he is and starts to untie the rope, but he stops her. "You'll need that to get down," he tells her.

She smiles. She looks down from the branch and notices the long drop. She takes a gulp and looks back up because she's honestly scared to death of heights.

"So," he says. "What do you think?"

She takes a few minutes to take in her surroundings before she answers. "Honestly, I thought it was going to be really stupid climbing a tree to the top. But it's so beautiful up here." She grabs onto his arm and holds on tightly. "I love it."

He smiles, glad to know that she loves it just as much as he does. "I'm glad," he says while wrapping an arm around her. She rests her head on his shoulder. They sit there like that for hours and they don't realize it because it feels like only a few minutes.

Finally, Robbie reaches over and lifts Tori's head up and kisses her on the lips.


End file.
